


La paz del momento

by Blonde_feticheGurl



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Baby Yoon Sanha, Bottom Yoon Sanha, Erotic Games, Kinks, M/M, Mafia Boss, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Yoon Sanha-centric, seductive yoon sanha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_feticheGurl/pseuds/Blonde_feticheGurl
Summary: La cama crujió con el movimiento. El cuerpo de en medio gimió ante el repentino movimiento. Trató de agarrar la cobija para poder resguardarse mejor en el calor, pero lo único que alcanzó a agarrar fue el aire.Sanha gimió incómodo, tenía frío y quería taparse con la cálida manta. Cuando volvió a gemir unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo acercaron a un pecho cálido. Sanha ronroneó ante el repentino calor del otro cuerpo e instintivamente se acurrucó en el duro pecho de la otra persona.Un fanfic en donde Astro son los jefes de la mafia y Sanha es su bebé de azúcar demasiado mimado.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	La paz del momento

La cama crujió con el movimiento. Los tres cuerpos que se encontraban durmiendo encima de la cama se movieron ante el ruido. El cuerpo de en medio gimió ante el repentino movimiento. Trató de agarrar la cobija para poder resguardarse mejor en el calor, pero lo único que alcanzó a agarrar fue el aire, la cobija no se encontraba por ninguna parte. 

Sanha gimió incómodo, tenía frío y quería taparse con la cálida manta. Cuando volvió a gemir unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo acercaron a un pecho cálido. Sanha ronroneó ante el repentino calor del otro cuerpo e instintivamente se acurrucó en el duro pecho de la otra persona.

La persona apretó con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sanha y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Sanha ocultó felizmente su cara en el cuello de la persona y abrazó de vuelta la cintura de la persona con brazos perezosos. 

Inhaló el aroma de rosas, con un toque de cobre al final y exhaló un pequeño aliento. Conocía ese aroma. Era de sus aromas favoritos.

“Mmm, Dongmin hyung” Sanha suspiró sobre el cuello de su hyung. Unos labios tocaron la coronilla de su cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

“Buenos días bebé” Dongmin susurró en el cabello de Sanha. Sanha envolvió sus largas piernas sobre las más musculosas y se apretó más al caliente cuerpo de Dongmin.

“¿Cuándo llegaste?” Sanha preguntó soñoliento mientras frotaba su cara en el cuello de su hyung.

“Hace unas dos horas” Dongmin acaricia el costado de Sanha y levanta un poco su camisa de dormir. Sanha hace un ruido satisfecho cuando la mano grande y callosa toca su tierna piel.

“¿Estás sucio? Sanha pregunta con voz interrogativa.

Dongmin suelta una suave risa. “Me bañé justo cuando llegué, no quería que mi bebé se manchara” La mano dentro de la camisa de Sanha sube por su columna vertebral y se posiciona en sus omóplatos, en donde frota la suave piel en círculos.

“Mmmm, bien. No quiero oler a sangre después.” Sanha vuelve a cerrar los ojos y trata de volver a dormirse. El día pasado había estado despierto hasta tarde atendiendo a sus otros hyungs por lo que había tenido muy poco tiempo de sueño.

Se estaba adentrando al mundo de los sueños, pero unas manos calientes y firmes hicieron su lento camino hacia su estómago y subieron hasta su pecho.

“Mmm, Dongmin hyung, quiero descansar” Sanha gimió molesto por su repentino despertar, pero pronto ese gemido molesto se convirtió en uno de alegría. “Nhh” Los callosos dedos atraparon sus sensibles pezones rosados, le dieron un ligero apretón y siguieron jugando con ellos.

“Papá quiere la atención de su bebé” La voz de Dongmin se volvió más ronca mientras más escuchaba los débiles gemidos de Sanha. “Deja que papá se divierta un poco” Susurró sobre la concha de la oreja de Sanha y mordió suavemente su lóbulo.

Sanha maulló cuando los dedos jalaron particularmente fuerte sus pezones. El sueño quedó olvidado, los dedos de Dongmin encendieron el cuerpo flexible de Sanha. Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Dongmin para poder ver su cara. 

Sanha gimió con fuerza cuando vio la expresión en la cara de su hyung. Dongmin tenía una expresión hambrienta. Sus ojos eran dos cuencos negros, estaban encendidos con un hambre que prendió todo el cuerpo de Sanha y lo llevó al límite. 

“Agh, Dongmin hyung” Sanha arqueó un poco su espalda, quería toda la atención que le estaba brindando Dongmin, quería ser el centro de su mundo y más. Así de mimado estaba.  
“Dongmin hyung, más” Exigió con un puchero en sus labios. 

Dongmin se lamió sus labios cuando Sanha se mordió su labio inferior, los ojos de Sanha estaban encapuchados con deseo y lo miraba con desafió, incitando a Dongmin a hacer algo más que solo tocar sus pezones con sus dedos.

“Eso es bebé, me encanta cuando estás así de necesitado” Dongmin sacó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Sanha. Éste dio un respingo frustrado y abrió la boca para replicar, pero lo único que salió fue un fuerte gemido. Dongmin había levantado la camisa de Sanha hasta su cuello y bajó su boca para poder agarrar ese pequeño botón rojo. 

La boca de Dongmin estaba hambrienta por esa pequeña fruta brillante y deliciosa. “Mmm” Dongmin gruñó con el pezón de Sanha dentro de su boca. Le encantaba chupar las pequeñas protuberancias de su bebé, tenían un sabor dulce, sentirlas en su lengua, darles vuelta y morderlas, eran unos botones deliciosos y listos para comerse en cualquier momento.

“Aghh, Dongmin hyung, me encanta” Las manos de Sanha se habían envuelto perezosamente en el cabello negro de Dongmin, se apretaban ligeramente cuando sentía unos dientes morderlo con fuerza. La boca de Sanha estaba abierta y dejaba escapar dulces gemidos, sus ojos estaban cerrados para poder disfrutar más del sentimiento de una boca cálida y mojada sobre sus pezones erectos y doloridos.

Estaba tan perdido en el momento que se había olvidado por completo que no eran los únicos que estaban en la cama. Después de un rato, sintió como unas manos errantes agarraban con fuerza su trasero, Sanha abrió los ojos y volteó a cabeza para ver quién era.

Detrás de él estaba su otro hyung. Había estado durmiendo cómodamente hasta que lo despertó los gemidos de Sanha. 

“¡AH! Moonbin hyung” Sanha se mordió el labio con fuerza. Se había olvidado que Moonbin estaba junto a él durmiendo. La noche pasada habían tenido una noche divertida junto con Jinwoo, se habían quedado dormidos él y Moonbin en la cama del último, Jinwoo había salido temprano en la mañana para una emergencia, por lo que solamente se quedaron ellos dos ahí.

“¿Divirtiéndote sin mí mascota?” Moonbin apretó con fuerza el trasero de Sanha y lo amasó. Sanha volvió a soltar un grito cuando la mano de Dongmin retorció su pezón con fuerza. “Déjame que me les una ¿eh?” La mirada que le daba Moonbin a Sanha era depredadora, se acercó al cuerpo de Sanha por detrás y Sanha soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la dura longitud de Moonbin tocar su trasero.

“Moonbin hyung, lo hicimos ayer” Sanha quiso protestar un poco, si bien no era reacio a la sugerencia de sexo matutino, todavía se sentía adolorido por todo el sexo maratón que tuvieron ayer.

“Me despertaste con esos gemidos tuyos mascota, es justo que me ayudes con el problema que tengo” La boca de Moonbin se acercó a los labios de Sanha. Sanha se funde en el beso, le encantaba besar a sus hyungs.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Sanha volvió la cabeza al frente y apretó su trasero contra el bulto de Moonbin.

“Moonbin hyung, no quiero follar ahora” Sanha gimió, las manos de Moonbin estaban amasando las suaves mejillas que estaban enmarcadas por unas bragas rosadas, en frente tenía un pequeño moño. 

Moonbin se lamió los labios hambriento, aunque ayer había tenido una degustación exhaustiva del trasero de Sanha, en ese momento estaba deseoso de volver a comerse ese trasero.

“A-agh Dongmin hyung” Dongming había pasado de comerse los pequeños botones y subió a dejar besos en el cuello de Sanha. Normalmente sus hyung no dejan marcas en su piel, decían que era demasiado precioso para que tuviera alguna marca en su cuerpo, por lo que se contentaban con simplemente besarlo y raspar los dientes contra esa lechosa piel.

“Mmm, sabes delicioso bebé” Dongmin lamió una larga línea del cuello de Sanha, subiendo hasta su mentón y volviendo a bajar. Sanha soltó un maullido ante las ministraciones de su hyung.

Entre todos, Dongmin era el que más le gustaba lamer a Sanha, decía que era porque sabía demasiado dulce y nunca podía tener suficiente de su sabor, lo que sea que significara Dongmin con eso.

Las manos de Dongmin dejaron de maltratar sus sobre estimulados pezones y bajaron hasta el frente de sus bragas. 

Sanha estaba tan feliz en este momento, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, en especial de sus hyungs. Cada vez que lo tocaban, lo miraban y le hablaban con deseo se sentía derretir por dentro y flotaba en una nube de felicidad.No había mejor lugar que estar en los brazos de sus amorosos hyungs.

“Eres perfecto mascota” Moonbin azotó levemente la mejilla de Sanha, observando fijamente cómo la carne rebotaba con el ligero azote, lo volvió a azotar, hipnotizado en la carne rebotando. “Me encanta tu trasero Sanha”.

Cada hyung tenía preferencias en cuanto al cuerpo de Sanha. Moonbin estaba loco por su trasero, todo el tiempo estaba tocándolo, ya sea descansando su mano en la mejilla, dándole pequeños golpes, o simplemente viéndolo.

En cambio, Dongmin estaba obsesionado con su cuello, Dongmin era el hyung que más lo besaba en su cuello.

Jinwoo tenía algo por los muslos de Sanha, las marcas de dedos en sus muslos eran un claro delatador de sus preferencias. Ayer Jinwoo había agarrado con fuerza esos muslos lechosos por demasiado tiempo.

Myungjoon, por otro lado, le encanta las manos del menor. Siempre lo agarra de la mano o tiene las manos del menor en su cuerpo.

Minhyuk era fanático de los labios de Sanha, era el hyung que más besaba al menor, en especial le encantaba cuando esa boca estaba chupando su polla.

Sanha volvió al presente cuando dos pares de manos tocaron su trasero y polla.  
La pequeña braga rosa no hacía mucho por cubrir la erección que tenía, la punta de su pequeña polla sobresalía sobre la braga, los dedos de Dongmin tocaron levemente la cabeza de su polla. Sanha se arqueó ante el toque, su trasero molió contra la erección de Moonbin y las manos de éste lo apretaron con fuerza.

“Mmm bebé, ya estás tan desesperado” Dongmin sonrió con malicia, besó con fuerza la boca abierta de Sanha por un momento, luego bajó otra vez a besar su cuello.

“Quiero tanto estar dentro de tu apretado trasero mascota, pero me conformaré sta vez con rozarme contra ti” Moonbin se apretó más contra las mejillas de Sanha, restregando su polla vestida entre esas mejillas regordetas y bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó los omóplatos de Sanha.

“Ngh. Hyungs, si me tocan así me vendré muy rápido” En contraste con sus palabras, Sanha se restregaba entre esas dos manos. Se sentía tan biens er tocado por adelante y detrás.

La mano de Dongmin agregó presión en la pequeña polla de Sanha y dio unos golpes firmes. Sanha gritó y jorobó las manos de Dongmin. No faltaba mucho para que se viniera.

“Mmmm, me vengo” El grito de Sanha fue todo el aviso que tuvieron hasta que un líquido espeso explotara de su polla y salpicara las manos de Dongmin y manchara el abdomen de Sanha.

Justo después de que Sanha se corriera, el teléfono de Moonbin sonó. Dio un gruñido enojado y dejó de acariciar a Sanha, se dio la vuelta y buscó en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Se levantó y atendió la llamada. “¿Quién demonios es?” El gruñido de Moonbin podría asustar a cualquiera.

Sanha no prestó atención a la llamada, estaba todavía concentrado en su post orgasmo y en los labios de Dongmin que seguían chupando cómodamente su cuello. Parecía que podría hacer esto por horas, y gracias a experiencias pasadas, Sanha sabía que en verdad podía pasarse horas chupando y lamiendo su cuello, cuando eran esos momentos su cuello quedaba crudo y sensible de tantas atenciones.

Moonbin acabó la llamada y de mala gana se levantó de la cama. “Vámos Dongmin, los otros nos están esperando, hubo algunos contratiempos” Moonbin fue directo a su clóset y buscó algun par de pantalones negros rotos y una camisa negra, agarró la cahqueta que estaba tirada en el piso.

Dongmin gimió frustrado, no quería dejar el lado de su bebé, había esperado tanto por estar un momento con Sanha, pero el trabajo no podría esperar. “Lo siento bebé, te lo compensaré más tarde” Dongmin besó los labios de Sanha tiernamente como una disculpa.

Sanha suspiró triste. No quería que sus hyungs lo dejaran solo. Y si era una emergencia, era seguro que sus otros hyungs también saldrían, tendría que esperar solo en esta enorme casa hasta que llegaran. 

“Aquí los espero, que tengas un buen día hyungs.” Se recostó de espaldas en la cama y observó a sus hyungs.

“Nos vemos mascota” Moonbin besó rápido los labios de Sanha y salió del cuarto seguido de Dongmin.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Moonbin y Dongmin se habían ido. Sanha se había cansado de estar acostado, por lo que se había levantado y se vistió con la primera camisa que vió, a juzgar por el tamaño pertenecía a Myungjun, le quedaba por encima de sus huesos pélvicos. Se había cambiado sus bragas porque estaban sucias con semen seco, y ahora traía unas de sus favoritas, eran de color morado con dibujos de dinosaurio. Había sido un regalo de Minhyuk.

Ahora estaba viendo unos dibujos animados en la pantalla plana que tenían en su sala de estar. Estaba a mitad de la serie cuando sonó su teléfono. Lo agarró para ver quién lo llamaba, sonrió con fuerza cuando vio el nombre.

“Hola Jinwoo hyung” Sanha contestó felizmente su teléfono. había estado esperando con ansias a que uno de sus hyung le llamara.

“Hola amor, lo siento porque no podamos estar ahí contigo, surgió un problema en nuestro territorio” Se escuchaba mucho ruido desde el otro lado de la línea. Tal vez Jinwoo estaba en medio de una confrontación.

“No te preocupes hyung, estoy siendo un buen chico.” Sanha dijo felizmente. Sabía que si era un buen chico y no hacía desastres sus hyungs lo felicitarían y lo recompensarían.

“Eso es, mi buen chico. Creo que tardaremos otras pocas horas con este asunto ¿crees que puedes aguantar un poco más?” Se escucharon gritos de fondo y Sanha se removió en el sillón.

“Por supuesto, el pequeño Sanha no causará problemas hasta que ustedes vuelvan”.

“Perfecto amor, entonces nos vemos después. Te amo”

“También te amo hyung” Sanha se despidió y colgó la llamada.

Suspiró resignado. Debía esperar otras horas hasta que sus hyungs volvieran de su trabajo.

Después de dos horas de que Jinwoo le hubiera llamado, Sanha tuvo tanta hambre que decidió hacerse un ramen . Sabía que sus hyung lo regalarían si supieran que cocinó, por lo que decidió prepararse un ramen, simplemente tuvo que calentar el agua y después vaciarla directo al bote.

Regresó a la sala de estar, empezó a ver una película para pasar el tiempo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, solamente quería holgazanear y comer mientras esperaba.

Fue alrededor de las nueve de la noche que se despertó en el sofá, se había quedado dormido viendo la película. Extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su mandíbula crujía por el esfuerzo.

Se paró del sillón y fue directo a la cocina para tirar a la basura los restos de su comida. No sabía hasta qué hora estaría solo en la casa, Jinwoo no especificó el momento en que llegarían, por lo que pensó que no tardarían tanto.

Normalmente cuando tenían emergencias hacían rápido el trabajo y llegaban a la casa directo a bañarse.

Sanha nunca pidió específicamente saber en qué trabajaban sus hyungs, ha visto demasiadas cosas para poder darse una idea, pero nunca ha preguntado realmente. Los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente han sido parte de su vida desde que tiene memoria. 

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad sus hyung le pidieron si quería vivir con ellos. Sanha siempre había tenido más que admiración y respeto por ellos, por lo que él decidió felizmente irse a vivir a la casa con ellos.

Cuando se mudó a su casa, ellos lo empezaron a tratarlo diferente, lo tocaban más, le hablaban con demasiado cariño; al final le propusieron si quería estar en una relación con todos ellos. Por lo que ahora vive la vida de un bebé de azúcar, por así decirlo. Muchas veces les ha dicho si debía de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarlos a pagar los gastos, pero ellos simplemente le dicen que no se preocupe y que viva tan cómodo como él quiera vivir.

Sanha ciertamente ha vivido su vida cómodamente, por lo que no puede quejarse mucho del trato.

Fue alrededor de las doce de la noche cuando escuchó un ruido. Estaba jugando videojuegos en su playstation cuando escuchó cómo la puerta de la entrada se abría con un golpe. Puso pausa a su juego y saltó de la cama, corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa.

Antes de llegar por completo a la entrada, se detuvo en seco. Sus hyungs iban entrando uno por uno. Decir que se veían mal era un eufemismo.

El primero en entrar fue Myungjun. Traía puesto un esmoquin blanco, o bueno, lo que quedaba de un esmoquin; el saco estaba roto por una manga y había varias rasgaduras a lo largo del torso y en la espalda, tenía salpicaduras de rojo de lo que Sanha estaba seguro que era sangre, su pantalón estaba empapado en sangre y todavía había partes en donde se veía que estaba fresca. 

El siguiente en entrar fue Jinwoo junto con Moonbin, el primero llevaba un esmoquin negro, éste estaba mayormente completo, solo tenía leves lágrimas a lo largo de las mangas, no podía apreciarse bien pero en algunas partes estaban manchadas con sangre fresca.

En la mañana Moonbin se había ido con unos jeans y camisa limpios, y si bien no estaba demasiado sucio, su cara estaba manchada con sangre y tierra, la mejilla derecha tenía un rasguño largo.

Los últimos fueron Minhyuk y Dongmin. El primero llevaba puesto una chamarra morada y un pantalón caqui. Él era el peor de todos. No había ninguna parte de él que no estuviera llena de sangre. Hasta en su cabello castaño se alcanzaba a ver manchas oscurecidas desde donde Sanha se encontraba. 

El único que se veía presentable y todavía limpio fue Dongmin. A él nunca le gustaba ensuciarse en sus trabajos, siempre se mantenía un poco al margen, simplemente hacía lo necesario y dejaba el trabajo sucio a los demás.

Sanha frunció el ceño y un puchero triste se mostró en su cara cuando los hyungs lo vieron.

“¡Hyungs! ¿Por qué llegan todos sucios? Van a dejar la casa llena de sangre” Para enfatizar su desagrado pisó con fuerza unas veces. Trató de mantener una mirada enojada, pero la preocupación por sus hyungs lo delataba.

“No te preocupes cariño, las criadas limpiarán todo mañana en la mañana” Myungjun se adelantó y envolvió en sus brazos más pequeños a Sanha. Inmediatamente Sanha se derritió sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de su hyung, envolviéndolo de vuelta con fuerza. Apoyó su cabeza en la coronilla de su cabello y cerró los ojos con gusto. Myungjun recargó su cabeza en el pecho del menor y frotó su espalda en lentos círculos. El cuerpo compacto y fuerte de su hyung lo calmó.

De pronto Sanha recobró sus sentidos y salió del abrazo de su hyung. Myungjun lo miró con confusión, pero Sanha lo miró con horror. “¡Hyung! ¡Ahora estoy sucio!” Bajó su mirada y miró con horror su pecho, estaba manchado con sangre en algunas partes, y podía empezar a oler el olor cobrizo en el aire, cuando pasó su lengua sobre sus labios probó un poco de sangre y gimió con desagrado. Odiaba cuando se manchaba con la sangre de otras personas.

“No te preocupes cariño, vamos a bañarnos todos ¿Qué dices?” Myungjun le sonrió y lo tomó dela cintura, invitándolo a seguirlo.

Cuando Sanha dio media vuelta con intención de seguirlo, una mano fuerte cayó con fuerza en su mejilla derecha. Sanha soltó un grito ante el repentino toque. Volteó y miró con un puchero a Minhyuk. Su hyung simplemente sonrió con fuerza y apretó su nalga.

“Te queda muy bien este atuendo Ddana” Minhyuk abofeteó levemente su mejilla y pasó al lado de ellos caminando directo al baño.

Sanha sonrió con timidez, un rubor manchó sus mejillas de rosa. Siguió a su otro hyung por el pasillo. Pasaron por varios cuartos cerrados, justo cuando visualizaron una puerta blanca abierta supo que ya habían llegado.

A Sanha le encantaba el baño, era un cuarto enorme, en medio de éste se encontraba una tina enorme, donde cabían mínimo diez personas, era de mármol blanco con chapa de oro. En el fondo se encontraba la regadera, el retrete y el lavabo.

Sanha entró después de Myungjun, el agua ya estaba llenando la tina, Minhyuk estaba quitándose la camisa y los pantalones cuando llegó.

Le encantaba ver el cuerpo de sus hyungs, todo el músculo y las líneas marcadas por el duro trabajo nunca fallaban en ponerlo caliente. En contraste con esos cuerpos masculinos, su cuerpo era más ágil, no tenía demasiado músculo, lo único que tenía firme era su trasero, alegre y redondo unido a unos muslos eran gruesos. 

Cuando sintió unos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y y unos labios encima de su cuello, se recargó con satisfacción en el pecho de Dongmin. Gimió con alegría cuando esos labios chuparon un punto en particular en su cuello que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran.

“Hyung, vamos a bañarnos” Jaló levemente el brazo alrededor de él, Dongmin solo hizo un ruido de acuerdo, pero no se alejó de él ni un milímetro. Dongmin bajó los brazos hasta sus caderas, bajó lentamente hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Ahí jugó con el elástico de sus bragas mientras seguía besando con descuido su cuello. Sanha se estaba poniendo cachondo por esos simples toques, por lo que se soltó del agarre de su hyung y volteó a verlo.

“Vamos hyung, primero hay que bañarnos y después podemos jugar” Sanha miró con los ojos entreabiertos a Dongmin y se recargó en su pecho. Los ojos de Dongmin se oscurecieron levemente, “Sabes cómo manejarme tan bien bebé” Jaló el cuello de Sanha para darle un tierno beso en sus labios, simplemente fue un toque de labios contra labios, pero se sintió como lo mejor del mundo.

“¡Vamos ustedes dos! La agua se enfriará” La voz de Moonbin los sacó de su pequeño mundo. Dongmin gruñó con desagrado, pero jaló de todos modos a Sanha hasta la tina. Ayudó a Sanha a salir de su playera, dejándolo simplemente en bragas.

Moonbin estaba en la orilla de la tina, lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló en sus brazos. “Esas bragas te quedan muy bien mascota” Besó la mejilla de Sanha y lo miró con cariño.

“Gracias hyung, me gusta verme bien para ustedes” Sanha se sonrojó y desvió los ojos. Le encantaba cuando sus hyungs lo felicitaban.

“Ven, vamos a meternos”

“¿No me quito las bragas hyung?” Sanha miró confundido.

“Mmm… no, me gusta cuando lo único que traes puesto es esta prenda femenina” Moonbin miró con lascividad sus piernas y Sanha golpeó con diversión el brazo de Moonbin.

“¡Hyung! Pervertido” De todos modos Sanha siguió a su hyung y se adentra en la tina. Todos sus otros hyungs se encontraban ya adentro. Algunos todavía estaban sucios con sangre. Sanha gime con satisfacción cuando su delicada piel toca la agua caliente. Inmediatamente siente cómo sus músculos empiezan a relajarse.

Se queda un momento parado, disfrutando de simplemente la calidez del agua.

“Ven cariño” Jinwoo le habla desde un lado suyo. Sanha abre los ojos y lo mira, su hyung está sentado cómodamente en una banca debajo del agua, lo mira con ojos amorosos y le hace señas con la mano. Sanha camina feliz hasta donde está, se acomoda en los muslos de su hyung se sienta directo en su regazo. 

“¿Están bien hyung?” Sanha pregunta después de un rato de estar en silencio. No había querido preguntarles a los demás cómo estaban, pero la preocupación se acumulaba en su pecho.

“¿Mmmm?” Jinwoo hizo un sonido interrogativo encima de él, tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba su cabeza en el piso.

“Quiero decir… llegaron muy sucios” Sanha habló tímidamente, no queriendo que su hyung lo considerara entrometido.

Jinwoo se quedó en silencio por un momento, Sanha pensó que no le iba a responder, hasta que su hyung habló. “Eran unas ratas que no conocían su lugar, por lo que las eliminamos. No fue nada más que eso, Moonbin llegó lastimado porque una rata pensó que sería buena idea utilizar una navaja para escapar” Sanha miro con u poco de horror a su hyung, sintiendo lástima por la pobre alma que pensó que podría lastimar a su hyung. “Ya sabrás qué fue lo que pasó con él, decir que nunca volverá a abrir los ojos es algo” .

Sanha se recargó en el ancho cuerpo de su hyung, las duras líneas de sus abdominales raspaba su espalda, le encantaba estar envuelto en sus cuerpos masculinos.

“Que bueno que se deshicieron de ellos hyung” .

“Tus hyungs son los más fuertes cariño” Y Sanha no dudó ni un segundo de esa frase. Era una verdad conocida por todos. Todos conocían el nombre de su grupo. Astro, la red de mafia más grande de Corea.

“Mis hyungs son tan fuertes” Sanha suspiró soñadoramente. Abrió los ojos a pequeñas rendijas, observando a sus hyungs. Platicaban tranquilamente entre ellos, sin preocupaciones. No les preocupaba lo que pensaran las personas de ellos, no les preocupaba las dificultades que podrán encontrarse mañana, no les preocupaba si un día la policía los arrestaría, lo único que les importaba era su familia.

Sanha no cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo, le encantaba estar con sus hyungs, no le importaba la manera en la que vivían sus hyungs en las sombras, siempre y cuando lo amen, es suficiente para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy tan sedienta de fanfics de Astro.  
> Por eso decidí crear mi propia obra, en donde Astro son los jefes de la mafia y Sanha es su bebé.  
> Como Sanha es mi bias, estaré publicando puras historias centradas en él, sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Esto está pensado en la era Bad Idea, para que se den una idea.


End file.
